fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Dropsy!
Milo fakes having dropsy when he sees Albert Glass, who also has the fish illness gets special attention and treatment. However, Milo learns he will be sent away so he doesn't infect anyone. Episode Summary Bud is leading a group of ducks outside the tanks. Mr. Baldwin brags to his class that he had just finished a drawing of a dinosaur and a robot fighting each other, when Albert starts coughing. He feels so sick that he actually starts floating to the top of the tank upside down. Mr. Baldwin alerts the class that Albert has a case of the dropsy, then presses a hidden panic button on his desk that summons Principal Stickler and Nurse Fishington to the classroom, with Nurse Fishington putting Albert Glass in a bag. He informs the class that dropsy is a disease that usually goes away in a week, and compares it to chicken pox. Clamantha asks "What's a chicken?". We cut to a shot to a chicken at a farm asking "What's a fish?". At the nurse's office, Albert is in a smaller tank in the room to prevent anyone getting infected. Principal Stickler asks everyone in the room to wash their hands. Milo, Oscar, and Bea shake their fins in response to this command. Milo shows sympathy for Albert, Bea tells him that it's everyone's responsibility to help him feel better. She then announces that she made Albert a tuna fish casserole. Oscar is shocked to hear that she made a tuna fish casserole, but she tells him that she used artificial casserole. Milo then notices the advantages of being sick, such as not getting beat up and getting free stuff like money, homework, and food. He then decides to pretend to have the dropsy too. Oscar sees that he's obviously faking, while everyone else thinks he actually has it. Milo blackmails Oscar with the fact that he lost one of their aunt's wigs for a role play costume. Principal Stickler and Nurse Fishington quarantine Milo in at the same tank as Albert in the Nurse's office too. Milo is amazed at what's in the tank, such as a few big screen TVs wich and a water bed. A short conversation between the two quarantined fish, Coach Salmons comes in the office to sing the two a song. After the song, Coach Salmons asks Milo if he felt better yet. Milo replies "Not one bit," and winks. Oscar brings Albert some ice cream, but Milo wants it for himself. Oscar tells him that the ice cream is only for sick fish. After a short argument in which Milo threatens to tell their aunt about the wig again, Oscar caves in and gives Milo the ice cream, though feeling guilty. Albert tells Oscar that Milo needed the ice cream more than he did. The week said sickness should have lasted is over, as announced by Principal Stickler. Albert comes out of the tank all better, but Milo decides to keep on faking being sick. Principal Stickler announces to everyone at the nurse's office that Milo is going to be sent to a separate tank full of "fish just like him." Milo confuses his choice of words meaning that there's going to be other fish that fit his personality at this other tank. Oscar tells Milo that he's gonna be sent away forever. Milo does not care and is sent to the tank full of fish that may never heal from the Dropsy. While Milo is at the tank full of other sick fish, Coach Salmons greets Milo from outside the tank, he tells him that Albert is having his recovery party, and that he's singing a song for him too. Milo tells everyone that he was faking the whole thing, but Oscar tells Milo that he should have told everyone that he was faking sooner, and tells him that he's sure "somebody's gonna make him a casserole" over at his tank. A sick fish brings him an unsightly casserole to Milo, as he comes to his senses. Transcript End Credits Mouse asks Snake if she wants to go out for dinner. Snake rejects because she is studying. Mouse then plays her flute to charm Snake into getting out of the tank. Snake then wakes up and looks up to see Mouse with a piece of cheese. Mouse says that it came from a delivery. Songs * Tropical Paradise Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets & ... Medical supplies Memorable Quotes Background Information * As of this episode, Chelsea Staub will be credited as Chelsea Kane. * Dropsy is a disease a fish can get in real life. Production Information * International Premieres * Errors * Continuity *First time Clamantha coughed up an item. Allusions * Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Jeff Bennett as Seahorse and Sick Fish * John DiMaggio as Jocktopus * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha * Kevin McDonald as Chicken * Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass * Richard Simmons as Coach Salmons * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin * Jerry Stiller as Principal Stickler :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes